


Gloomy Sunday

by IStoleYourLove



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Eventual Fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Murder, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, it will make sense, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStoleYourLove/pseuds/IStoleYourLove
Summary: Cherie is in a living nightmare. Her favorite day of the week, tarnished by a heinous act. It's shaping up to be a very gloomy day





	Gloomy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from the song, Gloomy Sunday, originally written and sung by Rezső Seress. Becuase I don't understand the Hungarian language, I based it off Billie Holiday's rendition. Both are chilling pieces but I highly recommend them. 
> 
> Of course, I don't own any charscter asides from the OC. Credit goes to Bethesda. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

How could my entire world fall apart... FOR A SECOND TIME? 

It all escalated so fast. One moment, Danse and I are searching for nukes to restock Liberty Prime, the next moment, I'm on a manhunt for the only other man I've loved after Nate died. We were going to save the world together but now, it seems I can't even save my own.

I couldn't pull the trigger...

I couldn't kill my best friend...

So Maxson did...

I refused to watch. Danse faced death with dignity. I'd wager that he was glad it ended that way. Despite the sudden and extreme resentment from practically everyone in the Brotherhood, he still had pride in them. Hell, I'm almost certain he still had respect for Elder Maxson until the moment the knife was pulled. 

What happened was nothing short of despicable. I snuck a peek at Danse as Arthur strode towards him. He gave me a pitiful smile and a slight nod. I hid my face as soon as Maxson held Danse's head up and put the knife to his throat. What followed next was Danse gurgling and gasping for air. Crimson flowed from his throat at an almost hypnotic pace. I have no doubt he suffered. 

After witnessing his murder, everything went black. ... When I came to, I had a death grip on Justice, my trusty shotgun, and a freshly dead body sprawled in front of me. It was unrecognizable save for the famous battle coat. 

It was a massacre. I killed the leader of one of the most technologically advanced groups in the Commonwealth, the group I so closely identified with. 

I snatched Danse's holotags that were left abandoned on the ground and took off in a mad dash for safety. It's only a matter of time before the others find out. 

After avoiding lasers and gunfire, I slipped into the safety of Diamond City and wasted no time making it to the Dugout Inn. 

"I need a room." I explained, throwing the caps at Vadim. He gave me a worried look and pointed to my room. 

I shed my armor and fatigues. Each piece covered in the Bortherhood's insignia and blood. "Fitting, I suppose." I muttered to myself as I slipped into a ratty t shirt. I pulled out Danse's holotag from my bag. A slight smear of blood covered the back. "I can't believe he's gone." I sniffled. I clutched his tags to my chest and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. 

...

Everything seemed so different the next morning. It was a Sunday, my favorite day of the week. Danse and I always had the day off on Sunday. We chowed on Fancy Lad snack cakes and relaxed in Diamond City. 

But today, there was no Danse. 

I pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers. I placed his holotag around my neck- the chain was way too big but I didn't mind. 

I trudged out of the room, earning a glances from all over the place. I lowered my head and slunk out of the building.

Everything seemed different. People appeared  to turn their heads as I walked by. Nat was the only one who gave me a look. It was solemn and pitiful. 

Everything outside of the city seemed dimmer, more so than usual. I walked out in the open hoping that whatever creature reared its ugly head would end up killing me. I didn't want to be alive anymore. Everyone that I loved was gone. Nate died a long time ago, Shaun was in the Institute and the only other person I had in this world was stolen from me. 

What would he say if he saw me like this? Wandering out in a dangerous area, head down with no weapon. He'd yell at me for sure but I can't bring myself to care. 

By the time I exited the ruins of Boston, it was starting to get dark. I walked to the top of a freeway. Some Gunners used to be up here but Danse and I had cleared them out. I sat on the edge of the broken road and reminisced. 

That was the day I took a bullet to the side and Danse had to carry me to safety. When he got back, he removed the bullet with expert precision, injecting a little Medex to dull the pain. 

He didn't leave my side that night. That was the day I realized I loved him. 

How could I let him die like that? Why didn't I stop Maxson? I just let it happen. I was the reason he was dead. 

I peered over the edge. 

It was maybe 150 feet down... 

"Would it hurt," I whispered as I began to stand "if I were to just step over?" 

My stomach churned.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, 

And suddenly....

I was weightless...

....

I crashed on the ground with a hard thud and a yelp. 

But I didn't land in any grass... it was the floor of the Dugout Inn. 

I felt strong arms lift me from the floor. 

"Cherie, are you alright?" Danse inquired, placing me back on the bed.

It was all just a dream.

A very, very, vivid dream.

"I had a horrible nightmare." I groaned, rolling towards the large mass that just returned to the bed. I tucked my head into his side and clutched the fabric of his shirt. 

"That bad, huh?" He chuckled softly. He ran a hand up and down my arm in hopes of soothing me. "Tell me about it tomorrow morning. It'll be Sunday so we won't have anywhere to be." He yawned. 

I nuzzled closer to him. "Sunday, my favorite day of the week."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a fanfic so bear with me. If you have any crictisims, please share them becuase like all writers, I want to improve. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
